


Gathering

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Kino Makoto, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Fearless Neville Longbottom, Gardener Kino Makoto, Herbologist Neville Longbottom, Sailor Moon Crossovers, Sailor Senshi Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Neville had never met a girl who liked gardening as much as he did. She was also strong and sweet. Neville wasted no time in asking her to the Yule Ball!
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Kino Makoto
Kudos: 3





	Gathering

Neville had never seen someone as good at Herbology as he was. He was partnered with her at the puffapod and she was doing great.

“Sorry.” She smiled shyly. “I don’t mean to do all the work. I’m Makoto Kino, Hufflepuff. I love gardening and cooking, so this comes naturally to me.”

“N-Neville Longbottom.” Neville said. “You should be doing it like this.”

“Wow Neville you’re really smart.” Makoto gushed.

Neville blushed. He’d never ever been called smart before.

It made him show off quite a bit, listing the the different parts of the plant while Makoto took notes and gingerly cared for the plant.

As the class ended, Neville stopped Makoto at the door. “Wanna go to the ball with me? I’m an excellent dancer.”

Makoto blushed. “I’m not really graceful...” She blushed. “But for a fellow gardener, how can my answer be anything but yes?”

She kissed his cheek. “See you then!”


End file.
